pouvait-il être amoureux de lui?
by Art-11
Summary: Charlie cuisine Dean sur sa relation avec Castiel.


- Je ne comprends pas. C'est un ange ou c'est un homme?

- C'est un ange dans le corps d'un homme !

- D'accord. Mais toi, Dean, tu le perçois comment?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question...

- Arrêtes de faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi je parle. Pas à moi, s'il te plait.

Dean fit la moue. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler de ses relations casteliennes avec elle?

Charlie le sondait du regard, affichant une moue amusée.

- Je le vois comme un Ange. Je veux dire... Si tu le connaissais mieux, tu comprendrais. Il n'est pas comme les humains, corrompus et égoïstes. Il est tout le contraire. Mais en même temps, il est si unique en tant qu'ange. Tous les autres emplumés que j'ai vu ne valent pas mieux que les humains. Ils sont même pires. En fait, il est si unique qu'il ne peut pas être catalogué. C'est Castiel. C'est tout.

Dean resta perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire en coin, incité par le regard que lui lançait Charlie.

- Bien sûr il n'est pas toujours tout blanc, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, toi, un ange. Il peut être si... surprenant. En bien comme en mal...

Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour! Aucune culture non plus, en dehors de la Bible! Il a le don pour toujours poser des questions embarrassantes, mais ne répond jamais aux tiennes!

Mais il est si... dévoué en un sens. Loyal.

Il m'a sorti de l'Enfer, je te l'ai dit?

- C'est la troisième fois que tu me le précises, oui.

Dean n'en était même pas gêné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de parler de Castiel. C'était comme si les vannes, d'ordinaire cadenassée à triple tour, avaient été ouvertes et ne voulaient plus se fermer.

- Tu penses que les anges sont sexués? le questionna Charlie

- J'avoue m'être plusieurs fois posé la question. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander.

- Et si son "vaisseau" - c'est bien ça?- avait été une femme?

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse tant? C'est dingue!

- La seule chose qui soit "dingue", c'est ton obstination à fuir cette conversation...

Dean fit mine de se renfrogner. En réalité, il prenait conscience du bien que lui procurait cette discussion qu'il ne pouvait avoir ni avec son frère, ni avec le principal intéressé. En résumé, personne.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par lâcher. Je l'ai toujours connu sous cette forme. C'est comme ça qu'il m'est apparu la première fois. Dans le même vaisseau. Avec le même trenchcoat, la même cravate de travers, les mêmes yeux bleus...

Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer en femme. Ce ne serait plus Castiel.

- Mmmmh. Comme tu le sais, j'aime les femmes.

- Moi aussi, j'aime les femmes! répliqua-t-il aussitôt

- Oui, on va y revenir... J'ai plus ou moins toujours su que j'aimais les personnes du même sexe que moi. Ado, je me suis imaginée la fille sur qui je fantasmais en garçon. Mais elle ne m'attirait plus du tout. C'était en fait une simple attirance physique.

Par contre, plusieurs années plus tard, j'ai aimé passionnément, que dis-je, follement, une jeune femme... Je crois qu'à cette époque, elle aurait été un homme, je l'aurais aimé tout autant. Car ce n'était pas son corps que j'aimais mais tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, à la fois tout ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle n'était pas...

Dean souriait d'un air goguenard.

- Tu es vraiment indécrottable.

- In..indécrottable? ahana-t-il

- Arrêtes de m'imaginer ou tu vas te prendre une claque

Bien que le chasseur ne soit pour le moins du monde impressionné, il réfréna le rire qui pointait au bord de ses lèvres.

-Ce que je veux te dire, Dean, c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ce qui m'attirait chez ces femmes, et sur l'amour. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que quand on aime quelqu'un d'un amour fusionnel, il transcende tout sur son passage, y compris nos convictions. C'est l'âme de l'autre que tu aimes, peu importe le corps dans lequel il est enfermé.

Dean voulait la contredire. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme. Enfin... un ange dans le corps d'un homme.

Charlie sembla deviner ses intentions et le pris de vitesse.

-Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu devrais le voir comme ce qu'il est, c'est à dire "juste" un ange, et non pas "un ange dans le corps d'un homme".

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face sur certains sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Mais pouvait-il être _amoureux_ de lui?

Charlie le cuisinait depuis près d'une demie heure sur le sujet. Elle les avait vu. Elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait vu Castiel apparaitre devant eux, les deux hommes nouer une conversation, les non dits trahis par leurs regards.

Elle avait vu la manière dont Dean avait modifié son comportement, la façon dont il lui parlait, les précautions qu'il prenait à le cacher.

Elle savait.

Mais visiblement, lui, l'ignorait. Ou le taisait.

Quand elle entrepris de le questionner dès qu'ils furent seuls, Dean avait montré moins de résistance qu'elle aurait cru. Il avait besoin d'en parler.

- C'est simple, repris-t-elle, que ressens-tu lorsqu'il est près de toi ?

- Lorsqu'il est près de moi... C'est comme... Je me sens rassuré. D'abord parce que je sais qu'il est devant moi, qu'il a l'air d'aller bien. Mais je suis aussi en proie à une peur constante. Un stress qui ne me quitte pas. Je crois que.. j'ai juste peur qu'il s'en aille subitement, d'un battement d'ailes.

Quand il m'apparait, je me sens chanceux, unique. Je ne peux nier qu'il y a quelque chose de céleste en lui, car à ce moment là, son nom résonne dans tout mon corps. Pendant une seconde, j'oublie si je suis censé lui souhaiter la bienvenue ou si je dois l'engueuler. On ne se sépare pas toujours en bons termes, tu sais.

Et quand c'est le cas, je m'en veux toujours.

Dean se tut un instant. Personne ne parla. Il avait le regard dans le vide, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Charlie ne sut pas à quoi il pensait.

Il reprit sans qu'elle ne l'incite à rien.

- J'aime quand il passe du temps avec moi. Ne serait-ce que pour une chasse. J'aime sa façon de ne rien comprendre à l'esprit humain, de garder son air impassible dans les situations les plus complexes. J'adore quand il essaie de faire de l'humour. J'en ai un peu honte, mais j'aime aussi quand il touche mon front et qu'il me soigne en une nanoseconde. J'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui.

Le sourire de Dean ne cessait de s'accroitre pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je sens, non, je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Et moi pour lui.

Je ne lui dirai jamais tout ça bien sûr. Il pourrait... s'imaginer des choses. Et je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière.

- Je crois que, de vous deux, c'est toi qui "t'imagine des choses", ou plutôt, qui occulte la réalité.

- Et alors, tu en penses quoi?

- Dean Winchester, tu es totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de ton Ange.

Il soupira.

- Damned.


End file.
